


Love Is

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Horseback Riding, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian Littrell was not the easiest person to get along with and he made sure everyone knew that. His family’s money was the reason Tates Creek High was up and running so no one dared going against Brian. There was no point. The teachers made sure Brian and his four friends had passing grades whether they deserved them or not. His friends, Nick, Howie, AJ, and Kevin were the only ones Brian didn’t treat like shit. Everyone else was below him. Especially females.
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my old fics from 05

It was Heather’s first day of school at Tates Creek High and hadn’t made friend one yet. She was to shy and insecure to go up and talk to people. Heather wanted to go back to her old school with her friends she missed so much. Instead, she had be dropped into a school of snobs. Okay, not everyone there were bad, just the majority. Brian had been watching her all day and couldn’t wait to get his hands on her. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

“Is that the new girl?” Nick asked. 

“Yeah.” Brian replied, looking up at the blond. 

Nick watched her and knew what it was like to sit by yourself with no friends. He was far from wealthy like the others were, but his love for basketball had gotten him into Brian’s group of friends. Nick had never liked the way Brian treated the girls in the school. He knew why Brian did it and he didn’t understand how a parent could teach a kid that it was okay to hurt someone else. He had always been taught to treat a girl with respect. 

“I wouldn’t even mess with her.” AJ said. But Brian was already on his way to her. He had a reputation to hold up and he wasn’t going to let anyone ruin it for him. 

Heather saw him coming towards her and knew what he was after and wasn’t going to get it from her. She had been warned about Brian from her friends that had moved from Lexington and when Heather had told them where she was moving to, they had warned her. By the looks of the other kids, her friends were right. He had everyone scared of him. She wasn’t going to let him know that she knew about him just yet. He finally made it over to where she was. 

“Hey there.” He said. 

“Hi.” She said softly.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?” He asked, his southern accent was thick. “I’m Brian, by the way.”

Heather tried not to laugh. He was so sure of himself it was almost sickening. She continued to play it up, acting all shy and unknowing and it all wasn’t an act. She was very uncomfortable with him being there and her shyness had kicked it into tenth gear. Her past and her smart ass mouth was about to get her out of this pickle. 

“Heather” She replied, “and I’m sitting here with a tray in front of me, what do you think I’m doing?” 

Heather didn’t think any of them had ever seen Brian lost for words before. She had even shocked his friends who were watching the two of them. Nick was quite impressed. She wasn’t going to fall for his best friend’s tricks like all the other girls had. 

“You better watch that pretty mouth of yours.” Brian warned. 

“And you better figure out that I know every trick you pull to get a girl into your bed.” Heather replied. Was that red that she saw on Brian’s face. 

Brian was pissed as he made his way back to his friends. She was the first girl to turn Brian down and cocked up an attitude with him. What he wanted to know is how she knew what he was going to do? Oh, but he wasn’t finished with her. He would have her one way or another. 

“Laugh it out guys.” Brian said. 

“Sorry.” Kevin replied. “I never thought I would ever see a girl turn you down.” 

“Don’t worry. I’m not finished with her.” 

“I never thought I would see that.” A voice said, making Heather jump slightly and turn around. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Nicole.” She said. 

“Heather.” Heather replied. 

Nicole was about 5’3, her black hair falling down to her shoulders and had brown eyes. She was black, but Heather looked past the color of her skin. She had been raised not to be racist. Plus, she had a friend who was black back at her old school. Nicole was by far big but she wasn’t skin and bones either. 

“Would you like to sit with me and another friend of mine?” Nicole asked.

“Sure.” Heather replied.

Heather got up and both girls headed for another table. As they got closer to the table, Heather saw another girl sitting there. She looked about the same height as Heather, about 5’7, her brown hair was up in a ponytail and she had the big puppy dog eyes. 

“Heather, this is Tyke.” Nicole introduced. “Tyke, Heather.”

“Hey.” Tyke said. “My real name is Phylicia, but everyone calls me Tyke because I had a dog named little Tyke. So, he was little Tyke and I was Tyke”

“Hi.” Heather replied.

The three girls started up a conversation and found out they had a lot in common. Turns out that Nicole was from Florida and Tyke was originally from California, then moved to Indiana, then moved to Kentucky. Nicole and Tyke also told Heather about Brian and his friends. 

Brian, Nick, and AJ were all juniors and Kevin and Howie were seniors. Also, Nick and Howie were the only two who actually worked for their grades, while AJ and Kevin took full advantage of being able to pass each class because they were friends with Brian. 

“How did Nick end up being friends with Brian?” Heather asked. 

“He’s on the basketball team.” Tyke replied. 

The lunch bell rang before Heather could respond. The kids started filing out of the cafeteria. Heather said bye to Nicole and Tyke before heading off to her next class. It hadn’t taken long for the news of Brian getting turned down to spread around the school and it had made Brian even more determined to show the new girl that he did run the school and no one got smart with him.


	2. Chapter 2

School was over and Heather was glad. After saying bye to Nicole and Tyke, she grabbed her basketball and headed for the gym. Her mom wasn’t expecting her home for a few hours. Heather had made sure there was no basketball practice that day and there wasn’t. She didn’t realize she was being watched. 

“Just let her alone.” Nick whispered. 

“And have my repetition bruised more?” Brian asked. 

Nick watched Heather as she made a three pointer. The ball had rolled over to them and Brian picked it up. 

“Just give me my ball back and I’ll leave.” Heather said, walking up to them. 

“What are you willing to do to get it back?” Brian asked, tossing it up in the air. 

“Nothing you want me to do.” Heather replied. 

Brian shrugged and tossed the ball to Nick. “Your loss then.”

“Please.” Heather pleaded, but it fell on deft ears as Nick and Brian walked out of the gym. What was Heather going to tell her mom? She was so upset, that she forgot her and her mom were going to look at some horses. That’s why her mom had bought the house. It had a lot of property and perfect for a couple of horses to run around. It also had a nice barn as well. It used to be a horse farm so it was perfect for them. 

Heather left the gym, got into her van, and headed home. She wanted to get home and forget about the day she had. The highlight of her day had been when she met Nicole and Tyke, and when she saw the speechless look on Brian’s face. That had been priceless. Heather pulled into the driveway and shut her van off. She could hear the dogs barking in the house. She wasn’t a dog person, but loved both dogs. Sometimes. 

“Hey Lucky.” She said to her cat as she walked up the steps. “I’ll feed you in a minute.” She bent down and petted the black and white cat as she meowed to let Heather know she was hungry. 

Heather stood back up and went up to the door. As soon as she opened the door, the dogs came out greeting her. Their black poodle, Ginger, kept jumping up and down trying to get Heather to pick her up and their black and white shitzu, Clina, kept barking. 

“Yes, I see you guys.” Heather said, petting both dogs and picking up Ginger. 

“Good, your home.” Heather’s mom, Nancy said. “I found some horse farms that were selling horses.” Heather’s day had just gotten better. She had totally forgotten they were going to look for a couple of horses. Her and her mom were both very close to each other. They had the same personality and enjoyed life one day at a time. Both had fallen in love with horses the day they went horse back riding in Paoli, Indiana. 

“Cool!” Heather replied. Heather fed Lucky and got ready to go. They got the horse trailer hooked up to her mom’s truck and off they went. 

Heather and Nancy were looking at horses when Heather happened to look up and saw Brian with his friends. Heather ignored them and continued to look at the horses that were for sell. She happened to turn the corner and saw a blacked haired boy taking care of one of the horses.

Kevin happened to look her way. 

“Hi.” He said.

“Hi.” Heather replied, nervously. 

“I won’t tell him you’re here.” Kevin said, noticing her nervousness. 

“Thank you.” Heather replied gratefully. 

“I’m Kevin.” He introduced himself. 

“Heather.” She replied, walking up to him.  
Heather looked at the horse Kevin was taking care of. “She’s pretty.” 

“Yeah.” Kevin replied. “She’s my favorite, but mom wants to sell her.”

“What’s her name?” Heather asked. The horse was tan with a blond mane and tail. 

“Baby.” Kevin replied. “Would you like to ride her?” 

“Sure.” Heather replied. 

She helped saddle Baby up and Kevin couldn’t seem to shake off the feelings he was having. Most girls he knew wouldn’t even go near the barn much less go horse back riding with him. He had also notice how content she was being around Baby. Kevin helped Heather up onto Baby and walked her out of the barn. Kevin had known what had happened earlier that day between Nick, Brian, and Heather. He was not happy with either one of them. Nick had the ball at his house and had a feeling Nick would cave and give it back to her. 

“Yo, Rok.” AJ said, nudging Brian. “Check it out.” Brian looked over to where Kevin and Heather were. 

“What is she doing here?” He said to himself. 

The four guys watched as Heather and Kevin enjoyed themselves. Ann and Nancy were also watching the two. Ann was glad to see Kevin having a good time. If Baby went home with Heather, Kevin would be able to go and see her because Heather didn’t live to far from them. 

“I think Baby might have found a home.” Ann said. 

“I think so too.” Nancy agreed. Nancy’s horse was pitch black with a white mane and tail. Her name was Oreo. 

Heather decided Baby was the one that she wanted. Kevin helped her down and they walked Baby back to the barn to unsaddle her while Nancy paid for the two horses. After Heather and her mom left, and Ann had went back into the house, Brian found Kevin alone and cornered him. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me she was here?!” Brian asked angrily. 

Kevin stopped cleaning out Baby’s old stall and looked at Brian. Green eyes met angry blue eyes. “I told her I wouldn’t say anything.” Kevin replied, going back to what he was doing. 

“You like her, don’t you?” Brian asked. 

“Yes, I do.” Kevin replied. 

Kevin finally realized what his Mom had been trying to tell him for years. He had to prove to her that how Brian treated others had not rubbed off onto him, but maybe it was time to break this friendship. 

“Brian, I’m sick of the way you treat others like you do.” Kevin said. “I think you should leave.”

Brian was shocked. “Your going to throw away all the advantages of hanging out with me for some dog?” “What about your grades? You know you hate to do any school work”

Kevin was trying to keep his cool. “If Nicky can keep his grades up by working hard, then so can I.” Kevin replied. 

Brian laughed, “You really think that Nick is smart enough to have good grades?” “He’s just as weak as you are.”

Kevin happened to look up and saw the younger blond standing there. He had heard everything Brian had said. Nick had trusted Brian. He thought Brian was his best friend. Guess he was wrong. Nick turned and walked away. Kevin was pissed now. 

“Just because Nick may stumble on his words or mess up doesn’t mean he’s not smart.” Kevin snarled. “He makes mistakes just like everyone else does, including you.” “I want you gone and I don’t want you near Heather.”

“Fine, I’ll leave.” Brian replied. “But I will have my way with Heather and for all that she’s caused, she will get it harder then any of the others.”

Brian walked out of the barn. Kevin wasn’t going to let Brian near Heather. The shame and guilt finally surfaced and Kevin knew his dad would be rolling in his grave if he knew just how many girls Kevin had helped Brian get. It was one secret that not many knew and Kevin planned to keep it that way. Kevin finished up outside and went in to start on his homework.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks had passed and kids were starting to talk. Rumors were flying everywhere, all aimed at Brian. He hadn’t done anything to Heather, he couldn’t get her alone. Every time he had the chance, Kevin somehow would magically appear. Brian wasn’t giving up though, Kevin was going to deliver Heather to him, they just didn’t know it yet. The Junior/Senior prom was coming up and Brian knew Kevin would ask Heather. Brian was watching Heather with the two dogs she had befriended. 

“Okay, spill it.” Nicole said. 

“What?” Heather asked, trying to hide her smile.

“You know what.” Tyke replied. “What’s up with you and Kevin?”

“Nothing.” Heather blushed. She couldn’t get him off her mind and it scared her because her past wouldn’t leave her alone. She would never let a guy take advantage of her again.

“Uh huh.” Nicole said unconvinced. 

“What about you two?” Heather asked, trying to take the attention off of her. “You both keep staring at AJ and Nick.”

“Is it that noticeable?” Nicole asked. 

“Yes, it is.”

“Doesn’t matter” Tyke sighed, “they are still hanging around Brian.”

Only if Tyke knew how wrong she really was. AJ and Nick both left Brian’s group and was watching Nicole and Tyke. The girls said bye to each other and headed for their next classes. AJ and Nick wanted to ask Nicole and Tyke to the prom and were going to when Kevin asked Heather. Nick just hoped his parents would be okay with him and Nicole going together, but had a feeling he was going to have to fight to get what he wanted.

It was lunchtime and Kevin figured this would be the perfect time to ask Heather. He found her at her locker and took a few minutes to study her. Heather had shoulder-length hair with some highlights, brown eyes, and she wasn’t skinny, but wasn’t overly over weight either, and she was about 5’7. He waited for the hall to almost clear out before walking over to her. 

“Hey.” Kevin said. 

“Hi.” Heather replied smiling. 

“How’s Baby doing?” He asked. 

“Good, her and Oreo have settled in nicely.” She replied. 

They were so wrapped up in each other, neither realized they were being watched. 

“Where are the other guys?” Howie asked. 

Brian turned around and saw his only friend left. “She turned them against me.” Brian snarled, pointing over to Heather. Howie couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Kevin never talked to anyone below them except Nick but he was part of the group. 

“Why would he talk to her?” 

“I don’t know, but she’s the reason the others aren’t here right now.” Brian knew that wasn’t true, Kevin had told him Nick had heard what he had said. 

Howie shrugged. “Their loss then.” 

Brian and Howie continued to watch Kevin and Heather. He was far from finished with her. You didn’t mess with Brian and get away with it. 

Heather and Kevin were still talking about Baby and Kevin decided now was the time to ask her before he lost his nerve to do it. 

“Um, I was wondering if you were going to the prom.” He was praying she was and that she hadn’t been already asked. 

“No.” Heather replied. 

Kevin’s face fell. “How come?” He asked. 

“Because, no one has asked me and I’m not going alone.”

“What if someone did ask you?”

Heather laughed. “Like that would ever happen.” 

Kevin had picked up real quick that she had no confidence in herself. 

“What if I asked you?”

Heather looked up at him. He had to be kidding. He surly could find someone better to go with. She was waiting for a punch line, but one never came. He was serious. 

“Heather, Guess what hap-.” Tyke said, but stopped when she saw Kevin and Heather. Something was going on. She could understand Nick talking to them, because he used to be in the same boat as they were, but AJ and Kevin?

Hopeful green eyes met fearful brown eyes and Kevin knew she wasn’t going to go with him. Something was holding her back and it made Kevin want to get to know her even more. Heather must have went through something big to be acting like this. Her shyness and defense had kicked it into 10th gear. 

“Kevin, I-” She really liked him but didn’t want to feel heartbroken or used again. “I’m sorry, I can’t go with you.” Heather grabbed her things and ran out of the school. She had to get out of there, away from him. 

Kevin happened to look up and see Tyke standing there, just as shocked as he was. “I’m sorry.” Tyke said. 

“It’s okay.” Kevin replied. “Did he ask you?”

Tyke softly smiled and nodded. “I came up here to tell Heather that AJ had asked me.”

“I’m glad he did.”

“Me too, I really like him.”

Tyke and Kevin headed down to the cafeteria. Brian and Howie had watched the entire thing unfold and Brian could have sworn he had seen tears in the girl’s brown eyes as she passed the two boys. 

“Is that what love is?” He asked himself. “No! Snap out of it Littrell. There is no such thing as love.” Brian scolded himself. 

Heather was showing him what he didn’t want to see or learn. She loved Kevin, but something was holding her back.

Heather finally made it home and turned her van off. This was one of those times she thanked God that she could drive. She got out walked around to the back to get her bag. Heather hadn’t seen it before because she was so upset, but there was her ball with a note attached to it. 

_Heather,_

_I’m sorry for keeping your ball away from you for so long, I should have given it back to you that day. I knew it was wrong and after a lecture from my parents, then mini lectures from my two sibling, I had to give it back. I hope you can forgive me._

_Nick_

She wiped her face and smiled. She was glad to have it back and she had to let Nick know that he had been forgiven and that it wasn’t his fault. Heather walked up the steps and went in. Ginger and Clina started to bark. 

“Heather, what are you doing home?” Nancy asked, coming into the living room. 

Heather ran to her mom and hugged her. “I don’t want to go back to that school.” She said. 

“Is the school that bad?” Nancy asked, hugging her back. Heather nodded. 

Heather pulled back from her mom and wiped her face off again. “There’s something else, isn’t there?” She asked. 

Heather told her mom what had happened between her and Kevin. Nancy told her to let the past go and give Kevin a chance. She had been very impressed on how Kevin had treated her daughter and herself when they were looking at horses. Heather thought about it and agreed to give him a chance. That is if it wasn’t to late and she hoped that it wasn’t. 


	4. Chapter 4

Heather was back at school the next day. Turned out none of the other kids found out what had happened the day before and Heather was glad. She spotted Tyke and Nicole and walked over to them. 

“Hey.” Tyke said. 

“Hi guys.” Heather replied. 

Heather explained to the other two girls why she ran out of the school yesterday and why she told Kevin she wouldn’t go with him to the prom. Tyke and Nicole were shocked at what Heather was telling them.

“I wouldn’t be trusting either, but he was so upset.” Tyke said. 

“I know” Heather replied, “I need to find him and tell him why I ran out like that.”

About that time, Nick had walked up to the three girls. Heather couldn’t help but notice the smile that happened to run across Nicole’s face. 

“Hey.” Nick said.

“Hi.” The three girls replied.

“You know, if you hurry, you might catch Kev before class starts.” Nick said grinning.

Heather smiled and ran off to find Kevin. Nick knew there was more to that smile. Heather had found her ball and he knew she had forgiven him. He really didn’t think she ever blamed him.

“Shall I walk you to class?” Nick asked Nicole.

She nodded and said bye to Tyke. She spotted AJ and ran over to him. 

Heather had ran up the school’s stairs to her locker. She put her stuff away and got out what she needed for first hour. She spotted Kevin at his locker and slowly walked up to her. She could tell he was still upset and hoped he would listen to her and give her a second chance. Kevin felt someone watching him and turned around. He closed his locker and started to walk off. 

“Kevin, wait.” Heather said. 

Kevin stopped, her voice getting to him. He couldn’t deny her, he liked her to much. 

Turning around, Kevin walked over to her.

“After school.” Kevin said, he was so close and smelt so good. “Meet me in the parking lot.” 

Heather nodded and watched his retreating back. She sighed and walked off. He was going to give her another chance, a chance to explain herself. Heather had never wanted a school day to end more then she did that day. She just hoped that Kevin would listen to her and would still want to go with her. 

The school day was finally over and Heather was excited but also scared as she waited for Kevin. She had gotten some basketball in because he had football practice. Finally, she saw him heading her way. Heather was standing by her van so he would know she was still there. 

He got over to were she was and noticed how scared and uncertain she was. He had girls ask him to the prom all day and he turned down each one. Kevin wanted to go with Heather and no body else. He was hoping that this talk would have results that he was hoping for or he was not going to prom. 

“Wanna sit and talk?” He asked. 

Heather nodded and started to open her door, but Kevin stopped her and opened it for her. Heather didn’t know what to think! She had never been treated like this before. 

“Thank you.” She said softly.

Kevin nodded and closed the door when he knew she was in. Then, he walked around the van and got in the passenger side, shutting the door. They sat in silence and finally Heather took a deep breath and spoke. 

“First of all, I want to say I’m very sorry for running out like that.” Heather took another deep breath and continued. “I ran like that because I’m afraid to let someone get close to me again, I’m afraid that I will get hurt or be used again.” Kevin knew she wasn’t finished and had a feeling he wasn’t going to like this story.

“I had a boyfriend who treated me so special.” “He would surprise me all the time and would do things for me.” Kevin noticed her eyes showed her emotions and knew there was more to this tale. Heather got that used and dirty feeling again. 

“Then he started to pressure me, saying that if I loved him, I would give myself to him.” She looked up at Kevin and didn’t see anything but disbelief and anger towards this guy who had broken her, broken her trust in people. 

“Finally, he had had enough of me telling him no and he cornered me one night and.. and raped me.” She said the last part softly. She let the tears flow as she felt his arms wrap around her. She didn’t pull away. Heather felt safe in his arms. 

“Sshh.” He said softly. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

Heather calmed down some. “I know, but I still feel dirty and used when I talk about it.” “But after I ran out like that, you deserved an explanation.”

“I was hoping maybe the offer still stood but I’m-” Kevin put his finger against her lips, silencing her.

“Yes, the offer still stands, and yes, I still want to go with you.” 

Heather smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. “Don’t hurt me.” She was going to let him in. She was trusting him. 

“I won’t, I swear.” 

Prom night was here and Heather was very excited yet nervous. Ever since that day in her van, Heather and Kevin hadn’t been seen without the other. They had gotten closer and she was starting to trust him. She was still nervous and scared around him at times, especially when they were alone, but he proved to her each time that he wasn’t that type of a guy and was going to stick to his promise.

The school was letting the kids be creative and think of different ways to get back to the school for the prom. Heather and Kevin had decided to go by horseback. She had gotten Baby all ready to go when she had gotten home that day, and now, she was getting herself ready to go. 

“Heather!” Nancy yelled from downstairs. Kevin must have arrived. She took a deep breath and grabbed her purse before leaving her room. Kevin looked up and saw her. He was speechless! As she walked down the stairs, Kevin couldn’t help but look her up and down. She was wearing a midnight blue dress with short short sleeves and it went down to her knees. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. 

“You look beautiful.” He said, making her blush softly.

“Thank you.” She replied. “You look good too.” He was wearing a black suite with a white shirt underneath his dress coat. 

They posed for her mom and headed off. Kevin had brought his horse Butterscotch. He was tan just like Baby was. “He’s pretty.” Heather said. 

“Thanks.” Kevin replied. “This is Baby’s dad.” 

“Cool.”

Kevin nodded. “That’s why they look so much alike.”

Over the last few days, Kevin and Heather had really gotten to know each other better. They were totally opposite of each other but were rubbing off each other as well. Kevin wasn’t always so serious and Heather was still the same but somehow different. The two finally made it to the school and saw their friends, Heather’s new found friends, waiting for them. 

“Why is this not a shocker?” AJ asked.

Heather grinned and replied. “At least we thought of something.” 

Everyone looked so good. AJ and Nick also wore black suites and Tyke and Nicole both had white dresses on, both designed differently. They tied the horse’s reigns up and all walked in together. The prom had already started, but that was okay.

“I’ll be right back.” Heather told Kevin. He nodded and watched her disappear into the crowd.

Heather was gone for a few minutes then reappeared. Kevin looked at her asking her where she had went silently. She just smiled.

“Dance with me?” She asked.

He nodded and they moved to the dance floor as the song that was playing ended and the new one began. 

“Listen to the words.” She said. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

“I will.” He replied, as the song started. 

One word, that's all you said  
Something in your voice called me, turned my head  
Your smile, just captured me  
You were in my future as far as I could see  
And I dont know how it happens, but it happens still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will

They never lost eye contact as both listened to the words and danced. Both were remembering back when they had met each other in Kevin’s barn. This song fit them perfectly. 

Well you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
It was over from the start you completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from hello

Inside I built a wall  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in

As the song continued, Kevin realized that there was more to this song. Heather had built walls around her heart and now, they were starting to crumble. 

But you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
It was over from the start you completely stole my heart  
And now you wont let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from hello

Brian was watching the two over at the snack table. He was so blinded by his pride and anger, he didn’t see the love that was blooming between his former friends and their dogs. 

“Sickening, isn’t it?” A voice asked. 

Brian turned around and saw Leighanne, the head cheerleader. She had been one of the few willing females to go to bed with Brian and he knew she did it just so she could say she had been in his bed. Brian had some respect for her but not much. 

“I will have her.” Brian replied. 

Brian couldn’t handle it and left just as the song ended. He had some things to do. 

Thats all you said  
Something in your voice calls me, turns my head  
You had me from hello  
You had me from hello  
Girl, I've loved you from hello

The prom was over, Kevin and Heather were on their way back to her house. They had a wonderful time and both wanted more then just friendship out of this. She was still nervous around him, but was willing to let him in. Both also knew Brian was still on the prowl and had to watch their backs.

“I had a really good time.” Heather said. 

“So did I.” Kevin replied. 

They got to her house and went up to the barn to put Baby back into her stall. Kevin helped her unsaddle the horse and made sure she had water and enough hay for the night. He was so amazed by her. Here she was, in a beautiful dress, but yet still willing to make sure Baby had what she needed for the night. He didn’t know many girls who would ever do that. She noticed Oreo wasn’t in her stall as they walked out and she figured her mom was over at Kevin’s house.

Kevin got off of Butterscotch when they made it up to her front door. “Thank you for taking me.”

“You’re welcome.” He replied. “I’m glad you reconsidered.”

She looked up into his green eyes and felt her head moving closer to him. Their lips met and both felt the connection. The kiss didn’t last long. Heather got scared and pulled back slowly. He was fine with that, he didn’t want to rush her in any way. 

“Night.” She said.

“Night.” He replied.

Heather watched him get back up on his horse and ride off. She watched him until she couldn’t see him. Heather could still feel his lips on hers and sighed happily. She was floating on air as she unlocked to door and went in. The light had come on making Heather jump softly. She turned around and saw Brian.

“Brian?” She asked shocked. How had he gotten in?

“You seem to be surprised to see me.” He walked over to her. 

“How did you get in here?” Her voice was betraying her. He had her pinned to the door.

“You mean Kevin didn’t tell you?” Brian asked. 

“Tell me what?”

“That this whole thing was a set up.” He replied. “Kevin doesn’t care about you.”

She was buying it! This was just way to easy. “No.” Heather said softly. “You’re lying!”

Wrong thing to say. Brian slapped her, making her fall to the floor. He got on the floor and pinned her down before she could move. 

“No one calls me a liar!” He snarled. He tied her hands up and ripped her dress off.

“Leave me alone!” She yelled. 

“I would have if you would have stayed away from here.” He took his shirt and pants off. 

Heather whimpered as she felt him thrust into her. She couldn’t believe it was happening to her again. She felt used and dirty again. He was fucking her hard and fast, letting his anger control him. She was going to have bruises on her hips and it was not going to be fun to walk tomorrow. He finally slowed down and pulled out of her. She was panting hard and crying.

“Now, you are like all the other dogs here and no one will ever want to be with you.”

Brian left a sobbing Heather on the floor. She slowly got up and grabbed her torn dress. Heather slowly made her way upstairs and to the bathroom. She was in so much pain after that but she felt dirty and needed a shower.

How could she have been so stupid? Of course Kevin didn’t like her, and she really didn’t blame him, but he had promised he wouldn’t hurt her. It just must have been a part of the plan and she fell for it. 

Heather turned on the water and got in. She let the water run down her body. She thought back to tonight and the days before that and the kiss. She was so confused and all she could do was cry. 

She promised herself right there that she was not letting anyone in again. She was broken again and didn’t want to feel this way again. Her feelings were obviously one sided and the kiss had only meant something to her. How was she going to get through school now?

Heather got out of the shower, dried off and got some pajamas on, and laid down on her bed. She cried herself to sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone knew what had happened the next day. Brian had done nothing but brag about it all day. When Kevin found out, he knew he had to find Heather. He found her at her locker and couldn’t believe what he saw. She was hurting physically and emotionally. He could tell Brian had done her harder then he had any of the others girls, just like he told Kevin he would.

Kevin slowly walked over to her. “Heather.” He said softly. 

She looked up and shut her locker before walking away. There had been something there in her brown eyes, something like disbelief, anger, betrayed. She slowly turned and walked away, not giving him a chance to say anything. She didn’t want to hear it. Kevin noticed how hard it was for her to walk without wincing in pain and it hurt Kevin to see Heather like this. Kevin knew he loved Heather. He had since the first day he had seen her.

He went after her. “Heather, wait.” He softly grabbed her by her arm and made her look at him.

“Get away from me.” Heather said, pulling her arm away from his grip. 

“I don’t understand.” 

Heather laughed. “You don’t understand?” “What part of backstabbing don’t you understand?” Kevin didn’t know what to think. 

“You promised you wouldn’t hurt me and you did.” Heather turned and slowly made her way to her next class, leaving a bewildered Kevin behind. 

Brian was so going to hear about this. He had made Heather think Kevin had helped Brian get to her. He knew his track record wasn’t good, but he would have never done that to her. Kevin’s anger had awaken and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on Brian.

It was lunchtime, Brian was putting his books in his locker, that’s where Kevin found him. Brian shut his locker and saw Kevin. 

“You just couldn’t have left her alone, could you?” Kevin asked. 

Brian should have known Kevin would have came looking for him. 

“I told you I was going to have her and she was going to get it hard.” Brian replied. 

Kevin was trying to keep his cool and not give Brian what he really needed. A good punch.

“Did you have to do her that hard?!” Kevin’s voice raised. 

“She ruined the only friendships I had.” Brian’s voice wavered. 

Kevin laughed softly. “No, you ruined the only friendships you had.” 

Kevin turned and walked away, leaving behind a thoughtful Brian. Brian didn’t know why all of a sudden he felt like he did. He felt bad, guilty even. He didn’t know if it was because of the sad look in Kevin’s green eyes or the fact that Heather had shown him that love did exist by opening up to Kevin. Even Brian had noticed how shy Heather was around people, especially guys. 

Brian sighed and walked down to the cafeteria. For the first time in his life, Brian wanted to apologized to a female for what he had done. Brian was even starting to realize that the way his dad was treating his mom was wrong.

The rest of the day, Heather ignored just about everyone, including Tyke and Nicole. She still felt dirty and she didn’t want anyone else to be dirty. Heather felt so alone.

“I hope she’s okay.” Nicole said. 

“Me too.” Tyke replied. 

Heather hadn’t said two words to either girl. They didn’t realized just how hurt and broken Heather was. Heather got her things and left the school. She wanted to go home and get away from everything. 

She got home and was greeted by Ginger and Clina. The living room would always remind her what had happened, but she was determined to make sure her mom didn’t know what had happened. 

“Heather?” Nancy asked.

“Yeah.” She replied. 

“I was just making sure it was you.” 

Heather sighed and couldn’t fight the dirty feeling that had crept back up on her.

“I’m going to take Baby out!” Heather yelled.

“Okay.” 

She put her backpack down and headed for the barn. Heather saddled Baby up and got on her. Heather rode off and knew where she was heading, hoping he wasn’t outside as she passed by. 

Heather was deep in thought as she continued down the road. She was thinking of what had happened last night. At times, Heather could still feel Brian above her, pinning her down so she couldn’t moved. 

She shook the thoughts away as she neared the Richardson farm. As she got closer, she could see Kevin outside, getting ready to ride down the driveway. She knew he would be out. Ever since they had become friends, they would horseback ride together after school. 

Kevin happened to look up and saw her. He was missing her badly even though it had only been a day since they had been together. Heather looked up and saw the sadness in his eyes. She was missing him just as bad as he was missing her. Kevin slowly rode up to her. She wanted to turn around and run but she couldn’t. 

“Heather” Kevin said softly, “look at me.”

She hesitated at first but gave in and looked up into his green eyes. He missed her! Maybe he didn’t have anything to do with what had happened. 

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

Kevin was close enough to lean over and kiss her and that’s exactly what he did. Heather responded and kissed him back.

“I love you.” Kevin said, taking Heather by surprised. She didn’t think she could be loved after what had happened to her. 

“I love you too and I’m sorry for thinking-” He kissed her again, shutting her up. He put all his feelings into the kiss, letting her know he had meant what he had said. The two pulled back. 

“Ride with me?” Heather asked. 

He nodded and they headed on down the road. They were both so happy to be with each other again.

Kevin and Heather were talking and laughing like nothing had happened. Heather looked up and saw red and blue lights flashing. Kevin also looked up.

“Jackie must have finally got fed up with the way she was being treated.” Kevin said. 

“Did Brian treat her bad too?” Heather asked. 

“Yes he did.” Kevin replied. 

The two watched as Brian and his dad were escorted to two of the police cars. Brian looked up and saw Kevin and Heather, regret and guilt filled him as he remembered what he had done that almost cost them their relationship. 

The police left and they continued on their way. Finally, they turned around and headed home. Brian had finally gotten what was coming to him and now Kevin and Heather could let their love grow without having to look behind their backs all the time. 

Three Years Later

A lot had happened over the last three years that Brian never thought he would see. Especially at the school. Even though he only got three years, Brian still had the regret and guilt following him everywhere. 

He was a free man and was walking through the small park. He saw some of his old classmates and couldn’t help the guilt that filled his chest. All his old friends had moved away except Kevin. Nick had surprised Nicole with a house in Georgia. Tyke, AJ, and Howie all moved out to California. AJ had bought a house in Tyke’s hometown and Howie bought a small house not to far from them. Kevin and Heather had gotten married after dating for two years and had their own farm. 

Nick had become a solo artist and Nicole had a small job as a store manager, AJ and Howie both worked closely together in movies and other things, while Tyke became a graphic designer for different websites. 

Brian had missed all the love that had bloomed between his old friends and their women. He had learned what love was all because a new girl walked into their school and showed Brian that love was real and it conquered all if it was real and true. That’s what love is.


End file.
